best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Welcome To The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance
"'Welcome To The Black Parade" '''is a song by the American rock band My Chemical Romance, it was released in October 9, 2006 as the first single for their album "''The Black Parade" Lyrics When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them Your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer To join the black parade" When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son, when you grow up You will be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned?" Sometimes I get the feelin' She's watchin' over me And other times I feel like I should go And through it all, the rise and fall The bodies in the streets And when you're gone, we want you all to know We'll carry on, we'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart, I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it A world that sends you reeling From decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all So paint it black and take it back Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end, we hear the call To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches On and on, we carry through the fears (Oh, oh, oh) Disappointed faces of your peers (Oh, oh, oh) Take a look at me 'Cause I could not care at all Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars Give a cheer for all the broken Listen here, because it's who we are I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Just a boy, who had to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I don't care We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on You'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part We'll carry on Do or die, you'll never make me (we'll carry on) Because the world will never take my heart (we'll carry on) Go and try, you'll never break me (we'll carry) We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on!) Why It Rocks #The intrumental is amazing #The lyrics are very inspiring #The vocals are really good (even the scream part in the second verse) #The song is extremely catchy and addictive #The music video is really cool #It is considered the "Emo Anthem" The Only Bad Quality #Big Baller B made an awful remix of the song Music Video Category:2000s Category:Alternative rock Category:Emo Rock Category:Pop punk Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Long songs Category:Songs with Good Message